Distance
by littlehummingbird
Summary: unusual pairing. Caroline finds Jenna when she needs someone the most.
1. Chapter 1

**[authors note: well herro! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. Its an odd pairing, I know. But I like it, hopefully you will too. Its Jenna and Caroline. My two favorite characters. Let me just say that I am madly in love with Sara Canning and Jenna, I'm still mourning over her. No joke. I'm literally heart broken. They better fucking bring her back next season. Just saying. Anyways, I name my chapters after songs. Each chapter has lyrics from a certain artist I love. And so far this is gonna be rated M, probably for language, maybe violence and sexual content. Who knows. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. ]**

The room was still, but Jenna felt dizzy. Too many thoughts raced through her head she couldn't keep up. Though there was one that kept repeating. What the fuck? What. The. Fuck! She stared at the floor and chewed on her nails slightly. This couldn't be happening. Things like this didn't happen, didn't exist! It was only in movies. Sure, she loved twilight. She had, more then once, pictured what it would be like to have an epic romance with some guy like Edward Cullen. But that was it. Vampires weren't real. Right? This had to be some kind of joke.

Except it wasn't, and no matter how many times Jenna told herself that is wasn't real, she knew it was. Vampire's were real. She saw it…Stephan's face…his eyes. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Was Alaric one? The way he was talking at the house was crazy, it wasn't him. She wished she knew what was going on. Everything. How long had she been kept in the dark about this? Jenna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'Calm yourself' _She told herself. Maybe she was just making this a bigger deal then it was. She did have a tendency of making a big deal out of the little things. She made dinner a big deal, she could barely handle that. Order something since she wasn't a good cook? Attempt to better her cooking skills? Eat healthy and avoid the unwanted carbs and calories? Or go for the delicious flavors and tastes and just work it off? She didn't know! How was she suppose to handle vampires? Ugh! All things thinking and debating and panicking was giving her a massive headache. Jenna leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Alcohol, she needed alcohol.

Jenna glanced around the room, noticing the end table that had a small glass and a glass container of what she was assuming and hoping to be some kind of rum or whiskey. She glanced around the room to confirm she was alone…just in case, then walked over to the table. She opened to glass container and breathed in the smell of the substance inside. Yup! Definitely alcohol. She poured herself a glass and drank it, scrunching her face as it burned her throat. It felt good though. More. She needed more. She set the glass down to pour herself more.

"Jenna?"

Hearing her name, Jenna almost dropped the glass on the wooden floor. She looked up to she Caroline standing in the middle of the room. "Shit!" She mumbled, fidgeting with the almost spilled alcohol. She composed herself and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?" She asked the blond.

"Looking for Elena…what are you doing here?"

Jenna went to answer the question but said nothing. What was she going to tell her? 'My boyfriend pulled a knife on me and Elena's vampire boyfriend told me to run and I ended up here'? That wouldn't work. She, for the life of her, couldn't come up with a lie to tell Caroline.

Jenna let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "It's a long and insane story."

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Jenna took her eyes from Caroline and look down at the floor, but she could still feel her eyes on her. The blond was studying her, it was making Jenna uncomfortable…more the she already was. Caroline finally spoke up.

"You know…" She said softly.

Jenna looked up, slightly confused. "what do you mean? know what?"

"You know what I mean Jenna." Caroline said, moving from the spot she had been standing in, closer to the red head. "About what Stefan really is, and Damon. Did Elena finally tell you?"

Either of them said it out loud. Jenna wasn't quite ready to say it and Caroline could tell that she was still unsettled with it all. She had been there once, not actually in the same position, but similar feeling. Her heart reached out for Jenna.

"Elena didn't tell me…" Jenna said softly.

"Then how do you know?"

"Alaric came by the house earlier, he was acting weird and talking….crazy, saying thing like how he was obsessed with… I don't know, he just wasn't making any sense, it just wasn't him. And then Stefan...his face." Jenna couldn't finish half the sentence she was saying. She was trying to explain what happened, but she felt crazy herself. Caroline grabbed Jenna's hands, taking them in hers.

"Jenna, calm down. Breathe." She said gently, offering a sweet smile to her. "I know, its a lot. But its okay."

Caroline's kind words made Jenna smile. She never thought that she would find a supportive shoulder to lean on from Caroline. She was always the girly, talkative friend of Elena's. And now she seemed so mature and down to earth. When did this happen? More importantly, how did Caroline know? Did Elena tell Caroline…and not her? If that was then case, then Jenna was a little offended. She thought her and Elena were closer then that. Jenna liked to think of herself as the cool Aunt. Someone Elena and Jeremy could come to when they needed her.

"How do YOU know?" Jenna finally asked.

Caroline looked down at their hands that were still connected, she let a soft sigh escape her lip glossed lips. "because…I am a vampire."

Ugh, again with the what the fuck! Jenna couldn't believe it. This was Caroline they were talking about, sweet little Caroline. A Barbie really. How could this happen to her? Never mind, she didn't want to know…but she did. She didn't understand who would want to hurt…or kill a girl like Caroline. It broke Jenna's heart. She looked at the blond with sadness in her eyes, wondering what exactly she had to go through, and who was there for her through it all. And why exactly she was completely oblivious to all this? How was it that pretty much everyone around her knew and was part of this whole vampire fiasco but she had no clue? And to think that her fail of a love life was her biggest problem…

"Caroline…"

"Don't." She stopped Jenna before she could say anything else. "I'm fine. I'm still me." She said with a smile. "And you're still you. Nothing has changed Jenna. Well, I mean, I guess it kinda has….but still. It'll be scary at first, but then it'll be okay. Trust me."

There was something about Caroline's smile that made Jenna actual believe her. Her smile was soft, sweet and warm, it was reassuring. And as if her smile wasn't enough, her bright eyes were understanding and calm. Jenna finally relaxed, letting her mind slow down.

"Come on, lets go out, maybe get something to eat? From the looks of it, you shouldn't be alone right now. Besides, I'm pretty sure I just got ditched so I could use some company."

Jenna smiled, before she could even answer, Caroline was nearly pulling her towards the door. Clearly, she didn't have a choice. Not like she was going to turn down her offer. She need to get out of the house and get a good distraction. Caroline seemed to be just what she needed.

**[ok-it's alittle short, I'll update often and with longer chapters. This chapter didn't have any lyrics because its just the beginning, I couldn't think of any that really fit. But the next one will. Review please! And ask for my tumblr and twitter links, I'm more then happy to give them to you.]**


	2. weightless

_Manage me, I'm a mess. Turn a page, I'm a book half unread. I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because. I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough. Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut, waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up, and I'm over getting older._

Jenna sat silently, picking at her food. She had probably eaten a total of 3 french fries. This was suppose to take her mind off the whole vampire situation, however, it was no help. Its not like she wanted to be this Debbie downer, it wasn't her. Jenna was quirky and fun. But this was big and it changed things. Jenna wasn't good with changed. It scared her, _this_ scared her. A small part of her wished she was still oblivious to it all. Only a small part. The rest of her wished that she knew a long time ago. She felt like she failed Elena. She was suppose to be the mature one, the one protecting her and Jeremy. Yet Elena was the protecting her, and protecting Jeremy. Not only did she fail the two of them, but she failed her sister.

Caroline let of a sigh, seeing the her plan to cheer Jenna up had failed. She could nearly hear Jenna thinking from where she was sitting. She wanted to help, she felt like she needed to. Looking at Jenna, she saw herself when she first found out about vampires. It was confusing, and scary. The redhead looked so lost, and scared. Caroline couldn't stop herself from reaching out to her.

"Come on Jenna, stop pouting." She said, pouting herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean too." Jenna gave a soft smile.

"Here. Lets play twenty questions. Ask me whatever you want about vampires and I'll answer honestly." Caroline said brightly. "It'll help you understand more."

"…,well, then what are you going to ask me?"

"I don't know, normal questions."

Jenna couldn't help but laugh. There was no denying there was a certain 'brightness' that only Caroline had. Her smile as so sweet and innocent and there was such happiness in her voice, even when she said the simplest of things. Her idea of playing twenty questioned seemed so silly, and almost childish, but Caroline said it was such excitement. Jenna nodded in agreement. It may be dumb, but she was right, it could help her understand more and that was something she was in need of. Besides, it was an excuse to spent more time with Caroline. She was really enjoying the blonds company, even though she was doing a horrible job of showing it.

"Alright. First question…how do you go in the sunlight? I mean, aren't vampires suppose to like…burn like toast in the sun?" Jenna ask. At least that's what they did in Buffy. Maybe they sparkled like in twilight? She secretly wished.

"I have a ring that lets me, just like Damon and Stefan do."

Jenna gave a confused looked at first but shook it off, she didn't feel like going into deal about how a ring would let her walk in the sun. Maybe another time but not now. Now was just basic vampire facts, or something like that. She bit her lip gently, thinking about her next question. Caroline could see the thoughts on Jenna's face, she smiled and held her hand up.

"Stop your thinking, its my turn. I get to ask." She told the redhead. "What's your favorite movie?"

Jenna laughed. Really? Out of all the questions to ask she chooses 'What's your favorite movie'? She was expecting something move fitting for the situations, or at least something more juicy.

"What? it's a good question for getting to know someone more? Would you rather I pick something more person? I can always start asking about you and Alaric." Caroline said.

Jenna shook her head. No, no Alaric question. She honestly didn't know where the two of them stood. It was complicated, something Jenna didn't like in a relationship. But somehow it always found its way into her relationships. She was good with simple questions. Besides, that's what they were doing right? Getting her mind clear and getting to know each other. That being said…fuck…what was her favorite movie?

"…would it be ironic if I sad the twilight series? It totally would, so in that case I'm gonna say Pretty in Pink. Yeah, Pretty In Pink"

It was the sad truth. She was a sucker (no pun intended) for the twilight series. In her defense, most girls were. And like most, she would say that the books were so much better. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, a epic romance between a vampire and human. It just seemed so funny how that was her movie and she was sitting here…with a vampire…who was trying to calm her down about finding out vampires were real. Who would have thought? Not Jenna. So she went with Pretty in Pink, it was a classic, couldn't go wrong.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute Jenna was. They way she rambled, her soft smiles, little laughs, things she had never noticed before. But she had never paid much attention to Jenna, at least not before.

"Ugh, I looove twilight." The blond said with a smile. "Team Edward or Jacob?"

"Edward, hands down!"

"Thank you! Bonnie is team Jacob, and clearly crazy for it."

Jenna smiled and paused, thinking of her next question.

"Does your mom know?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, my mom would kill me if she knew…literally. I guess she knows about vampires and hates them, wants them all dead and out of the town."

But what her mother knew couldn't right her…right? As long as her mother was completely oblivious to the fact Caroline was in fact a vampire, then this were fine. And considering Caroline rarely had mother-daughter moments with her mother, she was figuring keeping it a secret was going to be pretty easy.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry." Jenna told her.

The blond shrugged. It did hurt, knowing that her mother would truly hate her if she knew. But it was what it was, and she wasn't quite sure her mother even like who she was before, as a human. They never had the best relationship. Most days were spent either ignoring each other or fighting.

"It doesn't matter…just as long as she doesn't know what I am." She said, giving her shoulders a shrug.

"My turn. So…where does this whole mess leave you and Mr. Saltzman?"

Jenna took in a deep breath. Another good question. Caroline had asked her two questions, simple questions, and Jenna had a hard time answer both of them. Where did her and Alaric stand? She had not a clue. She understood where Alaric was coming from, hiding it from her. But it involved Elena and Jeremy, so she _needed_ to know. That and the whole Isabelle thing kind of freaked her out too. She was mad at Alaric. She would probably forgive him eventually, but right now, she just needed time.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I'm mad that he kept this from me so long. I'm suppose to be protecting Elena and Jeremy, how am I gonna do that when I have no clue whats going on with him. I'm mad him for having this whole other life and not telling me, and I'm mad at myself for not being there for Elena and Jeremy. I just have all these mixed feelings and its frustrating! I just-I just need time." Jenna explained, stopping herself there before she rambled and ranted on and on and on to Caroline.

Caroline reached out, placing her hand on Jenna, who immediately hold on at the touch.

"Jenna-listen to me-you didn't fail Elena and Jeremy. You're doing your best, which, if you ask me, is a _really_ good job. Elena didn't want to involve you because she was trying to protect you. She loves you so much, you're her family. Don't even think for a second that you failed them. Because you did, not even close."

Jenna smiled. She didn't know how Caroline did it, but she made things better. Her words made her melt, her touch gave her butterflies, and her smile made her smile. Jenna couldn't believe it, but she was actually _liked_ Caroline. Vampires seemed like nothing compared to her girl crush…on Elena's best friend. Her cursed to herself in her head and ran her fingers through her hair. _Seriously Jenna? _She thought to herself. The next question she wanted to ask was about Matt, not vampires. Last Elena had told her, Caroline and Matt had broken up…or something like that. She couldn't really remember, but she was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing. Well, to her it was. Ugh, she couldn't believe her thoughts at the moment. Vampires. She would just stick with vampires.

Speaking of Matt, he walked over to their table, giving Caroline a half smile and that nod thing guys did to say hi. "Can I get you two any else?" Caroline looked at Jenna, who just shook her head. And like that, he was gone. "I'll be right back." Caroline told Jenna as she slid out of her seat to follow Matt.

"So that's it now?" She asked and she walked closely behind him. "You're just gonna act like I'm nobody? Like I'm just another person in here?"

"What do you want me to do or say Caroline?"

"I just wanted you to care more Matt, I didn't think that was too much to ask for. But I guess I was wrong." She paused before walked away. It seemed like that's all she did when it came to Matt, just walk away. It was getting tiring, the whole chasing game. First she was chasing him, then they were together, then he was chasing her, then it just became a mess. A tiring, frustrating mess. And Caroline had enough of it.

She sat back down with Jenna, tucking her blond hair behind her ears and she let a soft sigh escape her lips. "Alright, whose turn was it?"

"Mine. What's going on with you and Matt?"

"That has nothing to do with Vampires…"

"I know, but there's no rules saying my questions have to be about vampires." Jenna said, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Nothing is going on between me and Matt. We're done, over. History." Caroline told her.

As of that moment, Caroline was washing her hands clean of Matt. She needed to move on. Looks like this night wasn't just a distraction for Jenna, but her as well. She was okay with that, she liked the thought of spending the rest of the night with Jenna. She was fun to be with.

"Ya know, I'm kind of done with this twenty question thing. Lets play pool." Jenna said getting up from her seat and taking Caroline's hand, nearly pulling her from the chair and to her feet.

"I'm not very good." Caroline gave a small laugh as she walked with Jenna over to the dull lighted pool area.

"I'll help you learn then, I've had plenty of practice."

Jenna racked the balls in the middle of the table and grabbed a stick off the wall.

"First move is yours care bear." She told Caroline with her cute little smirk painted on her lips.

Caroline couldn't help but smile and blush at the little nickname the redhead had given her. She was never a fan of nick names, but she liked it. And she liked that the way Jenna said it. It didn't take Caroline long to realize that she liked Jenna more then she intended on, and more then she should. Maybe she was the reason she was so willing to let go of Matt. Whatever was between Jenna and her, Caroline wanted to test it. Sure, Jenna being Elena's Aunt made her second guess and question it. But she was too curious, and Jenna was too tempting.

Caroline leaned forward, letting the stick slide between her fingers and hit the ball, sending the rest in every direction. "See? I suck." She said, pouting.

Jenna laughed. "You don't. Well, you do, just not at pool." Ha, first vampire joke. See? She was already warming up to the whole supernatural thing. The cheesy joke made Caroline laugh too. Jenna walked over to her, placing her hand over Caroline as she placed her in a better stance for aiming. "You just need to loosen up, and not over think." She explained as she leaned in close to the table as Caroline did. Caroline could feel Jenna's breath against her neck, smell the cinnamon shampoo scent in her hair, and hear her heart beating faster. It made her smile. Caroline slowly turned so she was facing Jenna, and Jenna's arms were still placed around her. She looked at her lips, then back in her eyes, seeing Jenna did the same thing.

They both leaned into each other slowly until their lips clashed together. It was slow, and soft, new for the both of them. But they both liked it. They parted for a second to catch their breath, but connected lips once more. The second kiss was more passionate. Jenna's hands found their way to Caroline's waist, and the blond placed hers against Jenna's cheeks.

Jenna was the first to pull away. She paused, not knowing what to do. This was Caroline. She was a senior is high school, Elena's best friend, and a girl. But she was sweet, and comforting, and adorable, and oh god, she was so gorgeous. And that kiss? That kiss! It was amazing. Their lips connected and Jenna felt weightless. She didn't know how else to describe it, just weightless. And amazing. Jenna didn't know what to do. So she did what she usually did. Panicked and ran.

"I've gotta go."

"Jenna, no. Wait, please!" Caroline said, almost a beg. But it was too late, Jenna was already half way out the door. Caroline sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Fuck!"

_Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder, nothing's making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race? When everyday we're runnin' in circles. Such a funny way to fall. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright. When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you._


	3. where is my head?

_you've got me spinning like a DJ, don't care what they say. Every minute, every day, I'm waiting for the moment. Don't know who this girl is, but she wants to make a mess. Don't leave till you're finished, now we're on to something golden. Where is my head? Where is my head? I want it! Where is my head? Where is my head?_

It had been one week since the kiss at the grill. 7 whole days, and 0 days had passed that Jenna hadn't constantly thought about it. She felt stupid for fixating on it. It's not like the conversation between them was very deep or heart felt. To be completely honest, she never really noticed Caroline much until the other day. Maybe she was doing her usual over thinking things. It was one kiss…well, two. It was two kisses. Two passionate, amazing kisses that gave her butterflies and made her feel weightless. Weightless! She couldn't remember the last kiss that did that to her. Alaric? Maybe? She didn't think about his kisses for days on end. Maybe she should give Caroline a chance, try playing for the other team. Its not like she had any kind of luck with men. She did notice beautiful woman. Oh god, was she already gay and didn't even know it?

Jenna groaned, nearly slamming her coffee cup on the counter. Her thoughts were going to drive her insane, if they haven't already.

"Everything ok?"

The voice made her jump. She turned around to see Elena. The last person she would want to talk to about this certain subject. She gave her niece a smile and nodded. Good thing she had a good poker face…well, decent poker face.

"Yes, just peachy. Coffee?"

"Sure." Elena sat down at the counter as Jenna got up to get her a mug. She paused. "Wait, should I be offering you orange juice or milk instead? Wouldn't that be better for a school morning?"

Elena laughed. "I'm in high school, not kindergarten."

Elena sipped the coffee Jenna had put in front of her, studying her frazzled Aunt. It was obvious something was on her mind, Jenna was never too great at hiding that. But she figured it was the nearly discovered news about vampires, or Alaric. So she let it be.

"Oh, by the way, Bonnie, Caroline and I are doing a girls night tonight, so they'll be coming over after school."

Jenna froze. _Ummm..what?_

Jenna sat staring at her computer screen, she tapped her pencil repeatedly against her notebook. It was obvious that she wasn't going to any work done tonight. Her mind was too cluttered with thoughts it was impossible for her to keep focus. Inappropriate thoughts: 1, Jenna: 0. _This is completely and utterly ridiculous!_ Jenna thought to herself as she let out a groan and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Having trouble? Anything I could help with…?"

Jenna's heart nearly stopped. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment. She knew that soft, sweet voice. Caroline. Why was she up? Right…she was a vampire. Why wasn't see up stairs with Elena and Bonnie? What happened to girls night? Jenna wasn't prepared to confront Caroline, she had not a clue what to say.

"Caroline…" The redhead said softly.

Jenna closed her laptop as Caroline sat next to her on the couch. The silence was awkward, and it killed Jenna. She needed to say something, anything. _Words Jenna, words!_ She told herself.

"So…"

Caroline glanced over at Jenna, giving her a soft smile. Jenna couldn't help but smile, if it wasn't Caroline's smile that did the trick, it was the way her blond curls bounced at her movement. Adorable. Jenna quickly caught herself and pulled her thoughts from Caroline looks. _Really? Get yourself together!_

"Are you gonna rip off the band aide, or am I?" Caroline asked.

"huh?"

"We kissed Jenna! Not a friendly 'hello' peck on the lips, or a drunken mistake. A real kiss. And then you just ran off and avoided me!"

"Who said I was avoiding you? Its not like we run into each other a lot."

Caroline sighed, giving Jenna an annoyed look.

"Ok-so I kinda avoided you. But what did you want me to do? I was confused, and overwhelmed. I mean, you're Elena's best friend, and I'm her Aunt, don't you think its kinda weird?"

"And you don't think I'm confused and overwhelmed too? My mom would hate me for what I am, the guy who I was dating wrote me out of his life and I'm just now starting to get Bonnie back as my best friend. All I know is that you are the only one that didn't look at me differently when you found out I was a vampire."

Caroline paused, looking down, letting herself catch her breath and words sink in with Jenna was a moment. Silence took over the two once again. This time, it wasn't awkward. It was more painful. There was so much Jenna wanted to say to Caroline, she just didn't know the right words. She didn't how exactly how to express how she felt.

"I get it, you know. If you just wanna forget it happened…."

Caroline's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. It nearly broke Jenna's heart. Did she just want to forget it? The question was more could she forget it? She tried not thinking about it, but it didn't work. Plus, there was no denying that the kiss they shared was one of the best kisses Jenna ever had. So there was her answer. No, she didn't want to forget about it. A small smile found its way on Jenna's lips, she reached her hand over to Caroline's, placing it on top of the blonds. Her skin was cold compared to hers, but soft.

"No, I don't want to forget about it…the kiss that is."

Caroline's face immediately lit up. Jenna wanted to give Caroline a chance. There was something about the blond that caught Jenna. Around her, she didn't really think about Alaric, or anyone else. It was like everything else didn't matter. She, for some reason, felt safe around Caroline. It was odd, and unexplainable, but that's how it was. And honestly, it scared Jenna, terrified her really. But she needed to know.

Caroline scooted closer to Jenna, to the point where she could feel the heat of Jenna's skin against her cold skin. She smiled, her eyes nearly sparkling, or at least Jenna thought so. "We can just take things slow, see where it leads." She said. "It'll be like, our little secret for now."

Jenna giggled. Caroline made a hidden relationship seem so simple and cute and fun. She nodded in agreement, loving the way it sounded.

"Alright carebear, you got me."

"Yay!" Caroline pressed her lips against Jenna's for a quick kiss. "Now lets watch a movie." She said getting up, already having one in might.

Twilight.

_Oh and everything you say, every time we kiss, I can't think straight. But I'm okay and I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you. So please, give me a hint, so please, just take my hand._

**[[ok, I'm sorry. This one was short, and not super great. But this needed an update. I didn't want anyone to think that I forgot about this. I didn't. I'm planning future drama in chapters. ;) keep reading and reviewing pwease.]]**


	4. enchanted

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

Jenna sat back comfortably on the couch, Caroline laying against her in her arms. It took them awhile to get comfortably situated with each other. At first, neither knew who should move first. The beginning of the movie, the both sat apart from each other, then they slowly scooted closer and closer, until Jenna had her arms around Caroline and the blond was leaning against her. They were both hoping the awkward 'new couple' stage would pass soon. It would soon, Jenna could feel it. She was starting to settle with her feelings for Caroline. They were still new and kind of scary to her, but it was also exciting and nice. She needed this. She needed some kind of new change. Besides, she was the only other person she knew who could quote the whole Twilight movie.

Every now and then, Jenna could take her eyes from the movie and look down at Caroline and smile. Caroline noticed, and once Jenna's eyes were back on the television, she would do the same.

"I know what you are." Jenna whispered along with the dialog of the movie.

"Say…out loud…say it…" Caroline whisper, a smirk playing on her lips as the words left her mouth.

"Vampire."

At this point, it was like they weren't even quoting the movie, but actually saying it to one another. Jenna looked down at Caroline, who was looking up at her. She slowly shook her head.

"No."

Caroline smiled, leaning in and pressing her lips against Jenna's.

And there was that feeling again. That weightless feeling Jenna couldn't get enough of. The feeling she only got from Caroline. She pulled away with a smile, letting her eyes linger closed for just a moment.

"I want to see."

Caroline knew what Jenna was talking about, but she was nervous. She didn't want Jenna to be afraid of her. The blond was hesitant at first but then caved. She let her eyes turn black and the veins under her eyes appear. Jenna watched, preparing for fear to take over her, but surprisingly, she remained calmed. Caroline's vampire appearance didn't scare her, it just made her feel more safe. Jenna brought her hand up to Caroline's face, running her fingers over the dark veins under the blond eyes.

"You're beautiful." She told her softly.

Caroline blush, shaking her head. "Stop…"

"you, little miss Caroline Forbes, are quite the looker."

"Yeah? Well, you're not too bad yourself." Caroline said cutely as she kissed Jenna's lips. "Now watch the movie."

_-JC-_

The sun was shining through the front window, starting to shine right into Jenna's eyes. She stretched her arms, and closed her eyes tighter in attempts to keep the sun out. She knew it wasn't going to do any good, but she did it anyways. She wasn't ready for morning, why did it feel the need to sneak up on her? However, feeling the smaller body against her, the redhead smiled, knowing Caroline was still with her.

Feeling Jenna start to wake up, Caroline's eyes fluttered open, only to notice Bonnie and Elena staring down at them. Seeing the confused look on their face, she shot up. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find words. _Shit_, she thought to herself.

"So….whats going on…?" Elena asked.

Caroline looked from Jenna to Elena and Bonnie.

"Well, after you guys _rudely_ fell asleep so early in the night. I came down stairs to get a drink and Jenna was watching Twilight so I joined her…and I guess fell asleep and somehow ended up sleeping against her. It was an accident, don't be immature and read something into it! Kay?"

"Yes. Exactly." Jenna said standing up. "That being said-I'm going to make coffee."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged suspensions looks for each other and then shrugged.

"I know Matt really hurt you…but using my Aunt Jenna as a rebound…really Caroline…?" Elena said teasingly, starting to laugh.

Bonnie laughed with Elena. "I didn't know you swung that way Care, good for you, Jenna's a catch." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

Caroline crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her friends comments. "First of all-I'm over Matt and his whiney little boy drama, and second calm down, I don't wear plaid and shop at the Home Depot."

Jenna listened from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! _She thought to herself. She still felt embarrassed for being caught sleeping on the couch with Caroline. At least they were just making jokes and laughing about it. Right? It could be worse, they could be questioning her about what happened and taking it seriously. She should be grateful…right? She shook her head and tried shrugging off the situation.

Jenna let out a soft sigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She heard the three girls go upstairs. She stared blankly in front of her, thinking about waking up to Bonnie and Elena staring at her. Now she couldn't help but laugh. She really did need to be more careful about these kinds of things. At least it wasn't like the time they caught her with Alaric.

Alaric!

Jenna had completely forgotten about him. She hadn't talk to him in nearly two weeks, since she had found out about vampires. Should she call him? Leave him alone? She groaned to herself. It was too early in the morning to debate to herself. She needed to get through her cup of coffee before she got lost in thoughts…or maybe even two cups of coffee.

Jenna heard her phone go off in her purse. She fished it out from the bottom and read the new text. It was from Caroline…of course.

'_I had a great time last night. Elena is gonna be at Stefan tonight…so new moon at mine place of yours?"_

Jenna couldn't help but smile to herself, she might have even blushed at the message as well. Oh dear god, a stupid little text like this was making her smile and blush. Since when was she back in high school? This was ridiculous. She was _not_ sixteen! But inside, she was, at least around Caroline. Her soft eyes, blond curls, sweet smile, and cute laugh just made her melt. And her kisses! Ugh, those kisses! She wasn't going to get started on the kisses. Caroline was special, bottom line.

'_I'll sneak you past Jeremy. Be here at 8?'_ And with that she hit 'send'.

'_it's a date ;)'_

Hearing the three girls coming down the stairs, Jenna quickly put her phone back in her purse and grabbed her coffee cup. She smiled at Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"We're going over to Stefan's, I'll keep in touch." Elena told Jenna as she slid on her jacket.

Jenna nodded. She watched as the walked out the door, Caroline paused, turning around and smirking, blowing Jenna a quick kiss before she closed the door behind her.

Jenna smiled, glancing at the clock. It needed to be 8pm…now!

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet. Every move you make, everything you say is right. Today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale, all that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face. Today was a fairytale. Time slows down whenever you're around. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me, fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way today was a fairytale._


	5. shall we continue?

**Hello.**

**wow, so its been awhile.**

**close to forever.**

**anyone still following this?**

**is anyone still interested in this story and pairing?**

**I'm thinking about starting this again and finishing it.**

**But i wanna make sure everyone wants me to.**

**what do ya think?**

**Si?**

**lemme know.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-guess whose back back back, back again again again, shelbys back back back, with more fanfiction n' n' n'! thats right. im here to finally finish this story. thank you for coming back to me loves. :) im currently writing a Pretty Little Liars on so check that out if you like my writing. Next im going to do true blood. follow me on twitter shelbyreckless and then my tumblr is i love new followers and hearing from you all. :))**

Jenna stared at her reflection in the mirror, unsatisfied with her look. She let out a sigh of frustration, pulling her hair out of the bun it was in and letting it hang down. Better, but not enough. How does one dress for a casual date at the beginning of a blossoming relationship? Jenna had no clue. They were just hanging out the house so a dress was too much. But she still wanted to look nice for Caroline. Jenna glanced at the clock, 7:34.

"Fuck..."

26 more minutes until Caroline would be knocking at her door. She rushed to her closet and flipped through her outfit options. Cute and casual she reminded herself. Jeans? Yes. Boots? They'll do. As for the top? She had not a damn clue. Her closet was useless so she moved on to her dresser drawers. Black? Too dark. Red? Too much. Blue? Maybe. Green? Yes. She pulled out her emrold green tank top. cute, casual with a hint of fancy. Pulling her black-v neck off and replacing it with her final choice of top. Jenna headed to the bathroom to touch up her make-up, she reapplied her lipgloss and fluffed her curled red hair. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. _'Look at me, getting all dolled up and pretty for Caroline Forbes' _She thought.

Jenna's thoughts were intrupted by sudden movements noises outside her bedroom. Her heart began to race. Slowly, she opened her bathroom door and peeked into the room. Nothing. "Jeremy?" she called out. Silence. "Elena?" More silence. Oh god, now she was paranoid. She shook her head. Suddenly she felt and arm slide around her waste and and hand over her mouth. She wanted to scream until she felt a pair of soft lips against her neck and the smelln of sweet strawberry shampoo. Caroline.

Turning around to see the blonde, Jenna smiled. "You scared me."

Caroline giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said placing her hands on Jenna's hips and pulling her in a kiss. Their lips clashed and Jenna brought her hands to Carolines cheeks, deepening the kiss. Pulling away Jenna could feel herself blushing, she looked down to hide the color of her cheeks from Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the redheads reaction, she linked their fingers together. "Come on, we're going out."

"Where?"

"Its a surprise. We already did the stay in movie date. Now we're going to do the go out and be a cute couple date."

"People will see us though."  
>"Hey-I know I'm your dirty little secret but you can't keep me cooped up in your house all the time. The house you share with Jeremy and Elena."<p>

Caroline made a good point. Her house only offered them a small amount of romance...if any. And holding hands, doing the abnoxious cute couple this with Caroline was tempting enough for her to give it. Jenna nodded with a smile, giving in. "Okay."

It was only 9pm but the town seemed dead. Not alot of people were out on the streets, which was good for Jenna and Caroline. Less people too see them, less people to talk about them. They kept themselve from holding hands and sneaking kisses, but they unnoticingly left no distance between them. They walked side by side, their hands constantly brushing against eachother.

"So where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"We're going a normal date, then I get to show you what its like to date a vampire." Caroline answered, a small smirk playing on her rosey lips.

"You're not going to bite me are you...?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "No! Unless you're in to freaky stuff like that..." She teased.

Jenna shook her head. "Uhhh...no."

"Tonight I'll be drinking coffee, not blood." Caroline said as she held the door to the Cafe' open for Jenna.

Jenna could't help but smile. Here she was, on a date with Caroline, little blonde Caroline, and she was being a complete...genltemen? Lady? Was that the right word? Whatever. She was being completely charming. It was nice. Jenna was used to dating assholes. She went into a relationship was good intentions and an open heart and always got screwed. But she trusted Caroline. She was dating a vampire but somehow never felt more safe.

"Can I get a non-fat Carmel lette and then whatever the pretty redhead wants."

"Shouldn't I be paying and opening doors for you? I mean, I'm the older one here so I should be the gentleman of thre relationship..or lady? Which is it..?" Jenna whispered.

Caroline laughed. "I don't know, you can next time. Just shut-up and order."

"A vanilla cappicino please."

Once they got their coffee's, Caroline and Jenna sat outside at one of the cafe's tables. Jenna almost wanted to object just incase someone saw them, but she stopped herself. She was realizing that she stared caring less about who saw them. To hell with them and worrying what they think.

"So have you talked to Alaric?" Caroline asked.

Jenna nearly sip out her coffee. Way to rip off the bandaide. Wasn't alittle soon to be bringing ex's into the coversations? Alaric was still a sore subjct to Jenna. Only because of the rocky ending they had and lack of closure. She still cared for him but she knew that too much had happened and they no longer had a future together.

Jenna shook her head. "No. Honestly I've been avoiding him. Its like I have nothing to say to him but so much, ya know?"

Caroline nodded. She'd been there before with Matt...and Tyler. Which was why things with Jenna seemed so nice and fresh for her. They were starting their relationship with everything laid out on the table. No secrets or lies. It was all there, they already knew eachother.

"You're going to have to...eventually."

"We don't have to tak about them Caroline. Tonights not about them. Its about us. So lets just forget about them. Ric, Matt, Tyler. We're moving forward, you and I." Jenna said with a smile, taking Carolines hand in hers.

The blonde smiled, knowing she was right. Caroline stood up, stilling holding on to Jennas hand. "Come on, lets get outta here." Jenna followed Caroline's lead, standing up and walking down the street with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Its a surprise."

"Can't I get a hint...?"

"You're dating a vampire now Jenna, expect the unexpected."

**A/N: wooooo! finally a chapter! Thank you for sticking with me! You guys rock! And i'm going to treat you with finally finishing this baby. But theres a acouple more chapters to go. :)) i'm going to try to do one every week, lets see if i can. **


End file.
